Together Again
by ImmaRusher
Summary: Vicki and her three friends meet up after getting back from their vacations and have catching up to do when they all find out just what happened while they were apart. Sequel to If You As Me If I Love Him, I'd Lie
1. Chapter 1

"Vicki, please tell me you didn't pull another all nighter." Harry said, walking into the living room, coffee in hand, and sitting on the sofa next to me.

"I can't tell you that cause I'd be lying." I mumbled, my eyes glued to the computer screen.

Harry sighed quietly and turned on the television, watching some movie that was on while I continued to watch the same video over and over again.

The video was the trailer for a mini movie that Harry, Tom, Danny, and Dougie had done and it had only been posted on their official site the night before and I hadn't been able to tear myself away from it since.

"Should have figured this would happen. You are extremely into vampires." Harry mumbled, taking a drink of his coffee moments later.

"Not all vampires. Just those I deem worth of my attention." I said, fighting a yawn and shutting down my laptop.

Harry chuckled quietly and set his coffee cup down on the table, wrapping his arms around me as I leaned against him, curling up on the sofa. " You should get some sleep."

"I should but I can't. I have a date with three strangers."

Harry arched an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. I laughed quietly and looked up at him. "Cyndi, Amy, and Shannon are back so we planned to meet up for lunch."

"Ah..well have fun and tell them I said hey."

"Will do. Now I need to soak my organs in coffee so I can wake up."

The last thing I heard on the way into the kitchen was Harry laughing before going back to watching the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long until I had pulled up outside my old house with Harry behind me in his car. It was planned that while me, Cyndi, Amy, and Shannon went out for lunch the guys would be just hanging out or working on their new music or something. As I got out of my mini, my phone went off letting me know I had a text and I checked it, laughing quietly as I saw who it was from. I grabbed my bag from the other seat and locked and shut the car door before making my way up the sidewalk to the front door. I hadn't even gotten my key out before the door was pulled open and I was pulled inside and into a hug.

"Holy! Dude you about gave me a heart attack!" I complained and did my best to squirm out of the death hug Danny had me in. "I know ya missed me and all but could ya not squish me?"

Danny laughed as he released me. "Well you can't honestly complain. It has been a while since we've all been together. Mum's been talking about it since I got here."

I laugh and nod as I make my way further into my old home and look around, taking in the view. It had changed a lot since I moved out and moved in with Harry. I had just turned the corner to make my way back around and go upstairs when I was pummeled and knocked to the floor.

"Owww! What the?" I shout, sitting up and looking around, trying to find the culprit and see Amy, Shannon, and Cyndi lying on the floor near me. We all just look at each other before laughing and pushing ourselves up and dusting off. "You three either are really happy to see me again or you've had too much sugar...or both."

"WE MISSED YOU!" they all yelled, fighting laughter that still wanted to bubble over.

"Well...I missed you too!" I spoke, shaking with silent laughter and smiling massively.

We all started chatting until Tom, Dougie, and Harry came in from outside and went downstairs to the well known basement and we headed downstairs and bid them farewell before quickly heading outside and getting in our cars, driving off to a small cafe.

Once we got there, we found our seats and ordered before picking up where we left off moments earlier.

The conversation was normal catching up and goofing off at first but then it went a bit quiet and finally the silence was broken by Cyndi.

"Ok so I'm sure I told you all I had some pretty big news. Well that news is that...I'm getting married!" Cyndi spoke, grinning massively and showing us her ring.

"Oh my god that's so awesome! I'm so happy for you Cyndi!" I exclaimed, smiling so hard my cheeks were hurting.

"Yeah that is! You are so lucky!" Amy said excitedly.

Shannon had gone quiet but when we looked over at her she was smiling widely.

"Um..Shannon, you okay?" I asked, getting slightly worried by now.

She nodded and placed her left hand on the table and it took us a few minutes before we saw what she was showing us. We all screamed and then hugged for what seemed like forever before we finally calmed down.

It was about 4 in the afternoon when we made our way back to my old home and went inside, instantly heading downstairs to join the guys, all of us wearing massive smiles.

**I apologize for the girlyness of this post. I didn't mean for it to be this bad but oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

We had all been in the basement listening to the guys practice and either sang along with them or just danced around and generally had a great time. A few hours later, the others left while Cyndi, Danny, Harry, and I stayed behind and cleaned up the basement. We had decided to stay a while longer so Danny and I could spend some quality time together and our mum was ecstatic about that and had decided to make it a sort of family night.

We had all gone into the den and were watching a movie together. Cyndi and Danny were seated close to each other on the love seat and Harry and I were sitting on the sofa and I was leaning against him, drifting in and out of sleep. We all had already had supper and were just enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled between us. It felt nice to be home again after having been gone for almost two years.

Cyndi had been the first to call it a night. Danny had been right behind her. I smiled to myself and looked over the back of the sofa, watching as they walked upstairs before turning back to the movie, humming quietly to myself.

"You okay babe?" Harry asked, glancing down at me. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Just nice to be here for a little while. Enjoying it as much as possible."

Harry smiled and nodded before wrapping his arms around me and turning back to the screen. I sighed contently and closed my eyes, only meaning to rest them for a little while. Of course, that never works out how it's meant to and the next thing I'm aware of is a light seeping through my eyelids causing me to squint and burrow under the blankets of my old bed.

"Go away sun or I'll tell everyone what a naughty thing you've been." I mumble, curling up on my side and finally getting comfortable again. Harry must have woken up just a little while before me cause I heard him laugh sleepily.

"You tell that sun." he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well I did but it seems the sun doesn't care. Bad sun."

I groan quietly and stretch, pushing the blankets down and getting out of bed, walking over to the window and shutting the blinds more, trying to block out the sun to no avail. As I'm putting my hair up in a ponytail and running my hands over my face, attempting to wake myself up more, someone knocks on the door before opening it.

"Breakfast is ready dear. Don't be too long or it'll get cold." my mum said, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Well we better get down there or Danny might get the most of it." I say, laughing quietly. Harry nods and follows me downstairs.

Breakfast went by in somewhat of a blur and after everyone had finished, I went back upstairs and to my room, grabbing a clean set of clothes and a towel before walking across the hall to the bathroom, opening the door and taking two steps in before quickly running out and covering my mouth and nose with my shirt, coughing and gagging slightly.

"WHO WAS IN THE BATHROOM LAST?" I yelled, it coming out slightly muffled due to my shirt and it didn't take long before Harry came upstairs to see what I was yelling about and as soon as he did, he did his best to keep a straight face but it didn't work and he had to quickly head back downstairs and it wasn't minutes later that I heard Danny laughing loudly and I growled quietly.

"WELL IT SEEMS THE FORCE IS STRONG WITH YOU DANIEL BUT NEXT TIME, USE THE AIR FRESHNER WOUD YA?" I yell downstairs and quickly go back to my room, grabbing the almost full can of spray and walk back to the bathroom doorway, holding the can at arms length and spraying the whole bathroom, slowly moving my shirt and sniffing the room, nodding to myself before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me, getting ready to shower. I took my hair down and looked at my reflection for a minute. "Some things never change." I mumble, quickly stepping into the shower once the water was warm.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know how the weather in England is so this update is most likely not gonna be correct but I honestly don't really care. I just wrote it in cause it seemed like a pretty good idea and funny as well and it just happened to be storming here when I got the idea. Go figure. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys it.**

After a while, Harry and I had gone back home and went back to bed to sleep a little while longer. I dreamt of weddings and kids and the next thing I knew, my cell phone was blaring We Got It by The Stunners. I covered my head with the pillow, groaning quietly and hoping it whoever it was would just get the hint and go away but it continued to ring till I just couldn't deal with it any longer and I dragged myself out of bed, picking it up and answering it.

"Hello. You have reached Vicki the Grouch. How may she help you today?" I mumbled tiredly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Vicki, I forgot to mention earlier but the wedding is in about three months and I was wondering if you would help me plan it. I've already asked Cyndi and Amy and they said they can." Shannon spoke, seeming slightly stressed.

"Um..yeah sure. I'm there." I answered, waking up slightly. "Hey we can meet at my mum's. She's gotta go out of town but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we just stayed there while she's gone."

"Ok cool. Meet you there at six?"

I look over at the clock, noting how close it is to six and get out of bed, waking up Harry slightly in the process. "I'll do my best. If I'm not there then I'm on my way."

"Ok. See you soon." Shannon replies, a bit bubbly now, before hanging up.

I shut my phone and slip it into my pocket, getting a bag and going through my clothes.

"Who was that?" Harry asks, sitting up in bed and looking over at me as I pack some clothes.

"Just Shannon wondering if I could help her plan for the wedding. Going over to mum's and staying there till she gets back. Wanna come with?" I reply quickly, looking up at him once I've packed some clothes.

"Yeah sure. Sounds entertaining enough. You girls are always fun to watch." Harry says, chuckling quietly as I throw a pillow at him.

"It's just cause we're the true rulers of the world. You guys should be glad we let you control so much."

It wasn't long before we finished and left the house. Once we reached my mum's, Shannon, Tom, Cyndi, Danny, Amy, and Dougie were pulled up outside and waiting. As soon as we unlocked the front door, we went inside, putting our things down somewhere out of the way and sat down anywhere there was room.

We talked and went through some magazines, jotted things down, looked online on our laptops, and made some calls. After all that we had to take a break to just relax and have a food break or whatever. Eventually, we called it a night and put away all the magazines and notes and turned off our laptops. We watched the guys play video games, the most played one being Halo.

It went on like that for a little while before I had a cookie craving. I stood up, putting my hair up quickly and padded into the kitchen, getting everything I needed to make the cookies and started mixing everything up. I was listening to the sounds of explosions in the den, laughing quietly to myself when one of the guys yelled something and was mixing the cookie dough. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light near the house and the power went out in the whole house, the only sound being everyone in the den yelling and the light padding of them walking around, finding flashlights.

Now, let me tell you, I'm not a calm person and I'm deathly afraid of bad storms. Once the power went out, I started freaking slightly. I was still holding the bowel in my arms as another flash lit up the kitchen and I jumped as a loud clap of thunder shook the house. Of course, I was still holding the bowl of cookie dough when I did and the bowel went flying, the cookie dough coming out of the bowl and landing on me, the floor, counter, and Harry, who had just came in to see if I was ok.

Once I regained my composure, I looked at him and then at myself and started laughing, placing my hand on the counter to brace myself as the laughter shook me slightly. Harry started picking cookie dough out of my hair and not minutes later, started laughing himself. We started picking cookie dough off of each other, slowly calming our fit of laughter.

A little while after the cookie dough incident, the other came in to see what all the noise was about and once they got in the doorway and saw the mess all over Harry and I, they ended up laughing and after I threw some cookie dough at them, they went back into the den, still laughing slightly.

Once I had cleaned up the mess I'd made, with Harry's help, we went back into the den and sat down on the sofa and I curled up next to him, finally remembering why I had freaked out in the first place and trying to stay as calm as possible. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
